


only you

by oflird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), sterek fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot, Silly Boys, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unbeta'ed, grammar what grammar, non-con sexual advances, only Stiles, over dramatic Stiles, over dramatic conversation, over dramatic dialogues, over reacting Stiles, physically overpowering Derek, the most stupid fucking fic in the history of fics, there was never a Kate, warning: a little non-con kissing and touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflird/pseuds/oflird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles catches Derek kissing Erica and wants to break up with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted to write my version of the jealous Stiles after seeing Derek kiss Erica
> 
> please note: This is a bit of AU because there is no Kate and Derek's family was never burned,he's perfectly normal,with a natural tendency to stay quiet and verbally reserved.

"just don't okay?.....just don't'',Stiles fumed whilst trying to get away from Derek's strong grip 

but Derek didn't seem to want to let go

"just let me go Derek...this isn't ---'' ,Stiles said but Derek still didn't seem to get the message 

because instead of letting go,Derek was pushing him hard up against the wall and staring right 

into his honey brown eyes,they were so close,and oh god Stiles couldn't breathe,so he huffed a 

puff of breath in Derek's face

''uh.....did you use mouth freshener before coming here? 'cause you're breathe smells so 

good''.,Derek teased,breathing in.

"don't change the subject asshole and let the fuck go of me you dip-",Stiles was about to finish 

his sentence when Derek covered his mouth with his own,sucking his lips into his mouth like he 

was some kind of a delicious lollipop,Stiles tried to squirm away from the kiss,but Derek had 

trapped him between himself and the wall,his both arms on either side of Stiles with palms flat 

and heavy on the wall and one of his legs wedged between Stiles legs,pressed hard against his 

groin,fuck Derek was such a manipulating shit Stiles couldn't even believe he was attracted to 

this asshole,but whatever,his body hated him anyway and reacted sexually towards emotionally 

stunted,grumpy alphas,NOT HIS FAULT!!!

Stiles didn't really want to kiss this cheating,manipulating shit of an alpha right now but Derek 

didn't pay attention to his protesting attempts of getting away,'cause the asshole even 

deepened the kiss,pushing his tongue inside stiles mouth,both hands on Stiles chest,moving his 

hands frantically in circles and just pressing him further into the wall,as if that was even 

possible,but that didn't stop him from trying and after a while Stiles melted into the kiss and 

stopped trying to squirm away,'cause the kiss went on for an entire eternity,or was it ten ?? 

fifteen minutes,Stiles couldn't tell,but Derek just seemed to kiss him and kiss him until his anger 

wedged away from him and he was just .....ugh,he didn't even know what he was supposed to 

feel right now,cause after all that kissing and touching and all the........ugh,he hated Derek,did 

he mention?,yeah he didn't know why he loved this asshole,but the kissing? yeah that was a 

good solid reminder,thanks body,thank you for being so supportive of emotions,fuck just 

fucking fuck,he hated everything right now,especially his cock,'cause it was hard as a rock,and 

if something wasn't done about it soon,he was damn sure it would just fall right off,that traitor..

and it was as if Derek was reading his mind because hell-O his hands were moving towards his 

jeans and wow is he wait......did Derek just unzip and unbutton his pants? wow really 

asshole? really ???? fuck that shit,Stiles wasn't taking any of this bullshit anymore,so he pushed 

Derek away from himself,zipped up and buttoned his jeans,and got away from that wall 

because there's no telling if Derek would try the funny sexy-pushing-against-the-fucking-wall 

thing again or not so yeah,caution was necessary to be taken.

"What the hell do you think your doing? huh??",Stiles shouted,anger flooding his 

senses,clouding his judgments.

"what does it look like,im trying to give you what you want",Derek deadpanned.

"and what do you think is it that i want?",Stiles fumed.

Derek tried to move closer to Stiles again but Stiles backed away,

"Please just let me Stiles,i ......",Derek said,eyes flashing red.

"don't okay,just don't.....i can't.",Stiles said,all teary eyed.

"this can't go on like this,if you want to be kissing one of your betas,go ahead,i won't stop 

ya,but just know that from now on,i won't answer to you or your pack,I'm done....",Stiles fumed.

"ugh....shit",Stiles cringed,pinching the bridge of his nose when he saw Derek tearing 

up,seriously,he had never seen him crying before.This didn't feel right,this looked really wrong,and felt 

even worse.

"Are you.....are you breaking up with me?",Derek asked sadly and teary-eyed.

"i just can't not okay,not after watching you kiss Erica,i just can't.....i can't just go around all day 

pretending that you don't look like what you look like,and that no one else is going to get 

attracted to you but me,and that you won't be attracted to other people because you're in a 

relationship with a lanky,skinny,loud-mouthed guy like me,Derek,it stresses me out so 

much you have no idea,this happened today with Erica,and now i can't trust you enough for 

this to not happen again with someone else,and i just.......i just can't ....it hurts too much so I'm 

quitting,now go kiss and fuck whoever the fuck you want to,I'm out",Stiles replied and started to 

speed away and out of there but damn werewolf speed,'cause Derek grabbed him by his 

waist bringing him flush against himself,and then he's kissed him with such great passion that 

he hadn't been kissed before,and now this really is melting his brain and turning it into 

goo,'cause he just totally forgot what he just said because kissing is hazardous like 

that,especially when you're being kissed by an alpha werewolf and when Derek hale is that said 

alpha,then you've got no choice but to give in,that's just how the nature of things 

work,seriously.

But fuck it,he's Stiles Stilinski and he does not take shit from anyone,even if that anyone is his 

boyfr.....EX Boyfriend,yeah,he fucking meant all the shit he just said,and he's not about to 

change his mind because of some serious werewolf-tackling,braincell-destroying kissing,nope 

he's not,he's determined as shit when he wants to be.

"this was the last time you got to do that,i won't be letting you anywhere near me or touch 

me..fuck Derek you can't just make someone feel like that and and go on and cheat on 

them,that is some utter cruelty right there,and i refuse to take it,nope,not anymore...",Stiles 

said,tears running down his heated-up-from-anger pink cheeks,he wiped his red swollen mouth 

from the back of his hand,the fabric of his hoodie soaking up all the liquid he leaked from his 

mouth and eyes.

Derek is looking at him with such hurt and mixture of something that looks like guilt and love?? 

in his eyes,the guy surely atleast likes him,thats why he started dating him in the first place,but 

Stiles wasn't sure if that was love in his eyes or not,nope Stiles didn't think Derek loved 

him,nope not like that,not like he loved Derek,wait,did he just??...welp,there we go,he just 

confessed he loved Derek Fucking cheating Hale to himself,internal monologing be damned.

They hadn't had sex yet,sure all the kissing and hand and blow jobs were nice,but no,not 

actaul penetration,so it wasn't too late for Stiles to get out of this,'cause he knew if real sex 

was involved,doing this would be far too fucking hard for him than this,so thank fuck its 

not,because it would've been more fucked up than this.

Now Derek is speaking so Stiles has to stop his internal monologue to listen,

"Stiles.....you don't understand......this wasn't what it looked like,...i've never.....i'd 

never...",Derek says all butthurt and whatnot.

"im sure there's nothing left for me to understand,what i saw looked pretty clear to---",says 

Stiles.

"no Stiles...please let me explain.....i've never,...i've never kissed anyone like that,but you and 

never would,please believe me,Erica attacked me,and as soon as she did,you came 

in.....and........and it looked like something else,but i pushed her away right then,hell i even 

threw her i think,thats how pissed off i was,and then you came in,and it all became more 

messed up that it really was......im...so sorry you had to see that....its normal for a beta female 

to want to establish sexual relationship with their alpha,gives them power over other betas and 

she was just drived by pack dynamics,instead of real emotions and or physical and romatic 

feelings towards me,and no i don't love her,or anyone else nor do i want to kiss or be attracted 

to anyone else in my entire life,because i love you,and will do so for the rest of my life,if thats 

what i have to do to keep you with me but if you still want to leave you can,i wont pressurize 

you,or physically overpower you to stop you.im so sorry that i hurt you Stiles,i honestly didn't 

mean to..",Derek says,voice cracked,broken.

And wow that was probably more words than Derek must have spoken in his entire life 

combined and Stiles couldn't believe how stupid he was,what an idiot he was being right 

then,how couldn't he see that before,wow,awkward! 

Goddamn he felt like a stupid idiot,feeling so guilty now,that he looks into Derek's eyes he sees 

pure truth,love and adoration and its like he's swimming in rainbows,and being cuddled by 

bunnies and kitties and everything is so beautiful in this wonderful world.

"I love you Stiles,only you,even though,i haven't said much before to let you know,i just 

thought that my actions were enough,but clearly i was wrong,so now i will use my words,'cause 

clearly,for a guy who speaks as much as you,not that its a bad thing,then words are surely 

needed.And Stiles,yes,i couldn't stand Erica kissing me,because i've already found my mate,and 

its you....."

Now Stiles is speechless,he can't say anything,not even a word,he's just standing there,gaping 

like a fish and wow,that's a first for him.

"i ......i don't know what to say,.....",Stiles says.

"you dont have to.....just let me-"Derek says,coming near Stiles,grabbing his neck and bringing 

their mouths close.

"just dont ever leave me unless you really have to,and not because of stupid shit like this,you 

have to trust me Stiles,its only you",Dereks whispers.

Stiles nods and says,"i won't,and i do".

And then Derek's closing the distance between their mouths and yeah.....welp there goes his 

cock again,hard in no less than a second.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when my internet connection was severed for a few hours and i got bored XD so here this piece of shit is


End file.
